Four heroes but not the ones you expected
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: this is story based on randomness rated t for cursing the plot thickens with chickens
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be long as hell updates random with that said I do not own thing from any world ff loz etc everything belongs to their rightful owners sign-C**

Chapter 0 small info and stuff

-Narrator ?- 1 Night 8 years ago Earth went under a massive change. During then change all humans well almost all humans were put to sleep. Monsters of many sizes and types enter earth, the earth it self grew at least twice it size and many new races were made (most races come from the world of legend of Zelda, some races come to randomly like elves, unicorns, cyclops you know magical shit.) many changes happened to humans. 1 a heart system was given to all humans with a 5-heart start, the number of hearts you have equal your strength but don't be fooled if a person with 5 hearts trains a lot he/she can beat a person with 10 hearts (not recommended, also all hearts are on the right arm of any race.) 2 anyone can learn magic but it's hard to master. (everyone has the magic meter on his or her left arm.) 3 everyone is more durable people can take bullet to the head and not die well also depends on the bullet effect etc but the case is not a lot of people don't die in one hit. With this said people live longer evil is everywhere and this is the story of 4 main heroes. (o.c will be accepted but they will be either side heroes, side quest characters or some random person just to talk to.)

(items found around the world: Biggoron's Sword · (Four Sword location unknow) · Heart · Heart Container · Hero's Shield · Hylian Shield · Iron Shield · Kokiri Sword · (Light Arrow go to any church willing key word willing to give you light arrows) · (Master Sword location unknow by normal people like commoners)· Mirror Shield · Noble Sword · Piece of Heart · Rupee · Triforce · Wooden Shield · Wooden Sword. 2nd Potion · Arrow · Blue Candle · Blue Ring · Bomb · Book of Magic · Boomerang · Bow · Letter · Life Potion · Magical Boomerang · Magical Key · Magical Rod · Power Bracelet · Raft · Recorder · Red Candle · Red Ring · Silver Arrow · Stepladder. P Bag · 1-up Doll · Magical Sword · Magical Shield · Candle · Flute · Handy Glove · Hammer · Raft · Boots · Magical Key · Cross, Lantern · Fighter's Sword · Fighter's Shield · Boomerang · Bomb · Bow · Power Glove · Magic Mirror · Moon Pearl · Master Sword · Magic Hammer · Tempered Sword · Red Shield · Hookshot · Fire Rod · Ice Rod · Cane of Somaria · Mirror Shield · Super Bomb · Golden Sword · Silver Arrow, Bug-Catching Net · Pegasus Shoes · Book of Mudora · Magic Bottle (x4) · Magic Powder · Shovel · Flute · Zora's Flippers · Titan's Mitt · Bombos Medallion · Quake Medallion · Ether Medallion · Cane of Somaria · Cane of Byrna · Magic Cape · Sword · Ultimate Sword · Standard Shield · Pegasus Boots · Power Bracelet (L-1 · L-2) · Magic Rod, Flippers · Magic Powder · Magnifying Lens · Ocarina · Roc's Feather · Secret Seashells · Shovel · Sleepy Toadstool, Kokiri Sword · Master Sword · Giant's Knife · Biggoron's Sword · Deku Shield · Hylian Shield · Mirror Shield · Kokiri Tunic · Goron Tunic · Zora Tunic · Kokiri Boots · Iron Boots · Hover Boots, Deku Nut · Deku Stick · Fairy Slingshot · Bomb · Bombchu · Boomerang · Hookshot · Longshot · Fairy Bow · Fire Arrow · Ice Arrow · Light Arrow · Megaton Hammer · Lens of Truth · Silver Scale · Golden Scale · Goron's Bracelet · Silver Gauntlets · Golden Gauntlets, Hero's Shield · Mirror Shield · Ocarina of Time · Bottle (x7) · Lens of Truth · Pictograph Box · Magic Bean · Sinking Lure, Kokiri Sword · Razor Sword · Gilded Sword · Great Fairy's Sword · Deku Stick · Deku Nut · Bomb · Bombchu · Hero's Bow · Fire Arrow, Ice Arrow · Light Arrow · Hookshot, All-Night Mask · Blast Mask · Bremen Mask · Bunny Hood · Captain's Hat · Circus Leader's Mask · Couple's Mask · Deku Mask · Don Gero's Mask · Fierce Deity's Mask · Garo's Mask · Giant's Mask · Gibdo Mask · Goron Mask · Great Fairy's Mask · Kafei's Mask · Kamaro's Mask · Keaton Mask · Mask of Scents · Mask of Truth · Postman's Hat · Romani's Mask · Stone Mask · Zora Mask, Wooden Sword · Noble Sword · Master Sword · Biggoron's Sword · Wooden Shield · Iron Shield · Mirror Shield · Shovel · Seed Satchel (Ember Seeds · Gale Seeds · Mystery Seeds · Pegasus Seeds · Scent Seeds) · Power Bracelet · Harp of Ages · Bombs · Roc's Feather · Zora's Flippers · Seed Shooter · Strange Flute · Switch Hook · Cane of Somaria · Boomerang · Mermaid Suit · Long Hook · Power Glove, Shovel · Seed Satchel (Ember Seeds · Gale Seeds · Mystery Seeds · Pegasus Seeds · Scent Seeds) · Power Bracelet · Rod of Seasons · Bombs · Roc's Feather · Zora's Flippers · Slingshot · Strange Flute · Magnetic Gloves · Roc's Cape · Boomerang, Bow-Wow, Armor Seed · Fairy · Gnat Hat · Heart · Heart Container · Magnetic Glove · Pegasus Boots · Razor Seed · Roc's Cape · Rupee · Pegasus Seed, Wind Waker · Grappling Hook · Boomerang · Bombs · Hero's Bow · Skull Hammer · Fire Arrows · Ice Arrows · Iron Boots · Hookshot · Light Arrows · Magic Armor · Tingle Bomb, Hero's Sword · Hero's Shield · Master Sword · Mirror Shield · Power Bracelets · Hero's Charm · Pirate's Charm, Smith's Sword · White Sword · Four Sword · Small Shield · Mirror Shield · Bombs · Boomerang · Bow · Cane of Pacci · Gust Jar, Flame Lantern · Flippers · Grip Ring · Mole Mitts · Ocarina of Wind · Power Bracelets · Roc's Cape, Kinstones, Slingshot · Gale Boomerang · Iron Boots · Hero's Bow · Clawshot · Spinner · Ball and Chain · Dominion Rod · Horse Call · Double Clawshots · Bombs · Water Bomb · Bombling · Hawkeye, Zora Armor · Magic Armor · Wooden Sword · Ordon Sword · Master Sword · Ordon Shield · Hylian Shield · Fused Shadow · Mirror of Twilight, Oshus's Sword · Wooden Shield · Boomerang · Bombs · Bow · Bombchus · Grappling Hook · Hammer · Phantom Sword · Shovel · Fishing Rod, Lokomo Sword · Rail Map · Recruit's Sword · Recruit Uniform · Spirit Flute · Spirit Tracks · Spirit Train · Stamp Book · Tears of Light, Boomerang · Whip · Whirlwind · Bow · Sand Wand · Bow of Light, Banded Shield · Braced Shield · Divine Shield · Fortified Shield · Goddess Shield · Goddess Sword · Hylian Shield · Iron Shield · Master Sword · Practice Sword · Reinforced Shield · Sacred Shield · Wooden Shield, Beetle (Hook/Quick/Tough) · Bomb · Bottle · Bow (Iron/Sacred) · Bug-Catching Net (Big) · Clawshots · Digging Mitts · Goddess's Harp · Gust Bellows · Mogma Mitts · Sailcloth · Slingshot (Scatter) · Whip, Adventure Pouch · Ancient Circuit · Ancient Tablet · Bird Statuette · Blessed Idol · Dragon Sculpture · Fireshield Earrings · Golden Carving · Mysterious Crystals · Squid Carving · Water Dragon's Scale, Bombs (N) · Boomerang (N) · Bottle · Bow (N) · Bow of Light · Bug-Catching Net (S) · Fire Rod (N) · Forgotten Sword · Foul Fruit · Hammer (N) · Hint Glasses · Hookshot (N) · Hylian Shield · Ice Rod (N) · Lantern (S) · Master Sword (Lv2 · Lv3) · Pouch · Sand Rod (N) · Scoot Fruit · Shield · Tornado Rod (N), Bell · Blue Mail · Green Tunic · Pegasus Boots · Power Glove · Red Mail · Stamina Scroll · Titan's Mitt · Ravio's Bracelet, Gripshot · Bomb · Boomerang · Bow · Fire Glove · Gust Jar · Hammer · Water Rod, Balloon · Baton · Bell(L) · Book of Sorcery · Boots(L) · Crossbows(L) · Cutlass(L) · Cucco's Spirit · Demon Blade · Dominion Rod · Dragon Spear · Gauntlets · Giant Blade · Goddess Blade · Great Swords · Great Fairy · Ganon's Rage · Hammer · Harp · Horse · Hylian Sword · Light Sword(L) · Magic Rod · Mask · Master Sword · Mirror · Naginata · Ocarina(L) · Picture Frame(L) · Parasol · Phantom Arms(L) · Rental Hammer(L) · Rapier · Ring · Rito Harp(L) · Sail(L) · Sand Wand(L) · Scepter · Shackle · Spear · Spinner · Summoning Gate · Trident(L) · Zora Scale, Bomb · Boomerang · Bow · Clawshot · Gale Boomerang · Hookshot · Ocarina(L) · Sacred Bow · Super Bomb, Boko Bat, Spiked Boko Bat, Dragonbone Boko Bat

Boomerangs:

Boomerang

Giant Boomerang

Lizal Boomerang

Lizal Forked Boomerang

Lizal Tri-Boomerang

Lizalfos Arm

Sea-Breeze Boomerang

Clubs/Maces:

Boko Club

Dragonbone Boko Club

Dragonbone Moblin Club

Lynel Crusher

Mighty Lynel Crusher

Savage Lynel Crusher

Moblin Club

Spiked Boko Club

Spiked Moblin Club

Hammers:

Iron Sledgehammer

Spring-Loaded Hammer

Rods:

Blizzard Rod

Fire Rod

Ice Rod

Lightning Rod

Meteor Rod

Thunder Rod

Spears:

Ancient Spear

Boko Spear

Dragonbone Boko Spear

Dragonbone Moblin Spear

Drillshaft

Ceremonial Trident

Enhanced Lizal Spear

Feathered Spear

Fishing Harpoon

Flamespear

Forest Dweller's Spear

Forked Lizal Spear

Frostspear

Gerudo Spear

Guardian Spear

Guardian Spear+

Guardian Spear++

Knight's Halberd

Lightscale Trident

Lizal Spear

Mighty Lynel Spear

Royal Guard's Spear

Royal Halberd

Rusty Halberd

Savage Lynel Spear

Serpentine Spear

Silverscale Spear

Soldier's Spear

Spiked Boko Spear

Spiked Moblin Spear

Throwing Spear

Thunderspear

Traveler's Spear

Zora Spear

Swords:

One-Handed Swords

Ancient Short Sword

Eightfold Blade

Feathered Edge

Flameblade

Forest Dweller's Sword

Frostblade

Gerudo Scimitar

Goddess Sword (via amiibo)

Guardian Sword

Guardian Sword+

Guardian Sword++

Knight's Broadsword

Lynel Sword

Master Sword

Mighty Lynel Sword

Moonlight Scimitar

Royal Broadsword

Royal Guard's Sword

Rusty Broadsword

Savage Lynel Sword

Scimitar of the Seven

Silver Longsword

Soldier's Broadsword

Sword (via amiibo)

Thunderblade

Traveler's Sword

Zora Sword

Two-Handed Swords

Biggoron's Sword

Boulder Breaker

Cobble Crusher

Edge of Duality

Eightfold Longblade

Fierce Deity Sword

Golden Claymore

Great Flameblade

Great Frostblade

Great Thunderblade

Knight's Claymore

Royal Claymore

Royal Guard's Claymore

Rusty Claymore

Silver Longsword

Soldier's Claymore

Stone Smasher

Sword of the Six Sages

Traveler's Claymore

Windcleaver

Other Bladed Weapons

Demon Carver

Vicious Sickle

Axes

Ancient Battle Axe

Ancient Battle Axe+

Ancient Battle Axe++

Ancient Bladesaw

Double Axe

Woodcutter's Axe

Improvised Weapons/Tools:

Boat Oar

Soup Ladle

Torch

Wooden Mop

Farming Tools

Farmer's Pitchfork

Farming Hoe

Plant Weapons

Korok Leaf

Tree Branch

Stal Arms

Bokoblin Arm

Moblin Arm

Lizalfos Arm

Bows and Arrows

Bows

Ancient Bow

Boko Bow

Bow of Light

Dragonbone Boko Bow

Duplex Bow

Falcon Bow

Forest Dweller's Bow

Golden Bow

Great Eagle Bow

Knight's Bow

Lizal Bow

Lynel Bow

Mighty Lynel Bow

Phrenic Bow

Reinforced Lizal Bow

Royal Bow

Royal Guard's Bow

Savage Lynel Bow

Silver Bow

Soldier's Bow

Spiked Boko Bow

Steel Lizal Bow

Swallow Bow

Traveler's Bow

Twilight Bow

Wooden Bow

Arrows

Ancient Arrows

Arrows

Bomb Arrows

Fire Arrows

Ice Arrows

Light Arrows

Shock Arrows

Shields:

Ancient Shield

Boko Shield

Daybreaker

Dragonbone Boko Shield

Emblazoned Shield

Fisherman's Shield

Forest Dweller's Shield

Gerudo Shield

Guardian Shield

Guardian Shield+

Guardian Shield++

Hero's Shield

Hunter's Shield

Hylian Shield

Kite Shield

Knight's Shield

Lizal Shield

Lynel Shield

Mighty Lynel Shield

Pot Lid

Radiant Shield

Reinforced Lizal Shield

Rusty Shield

Savage Lynel Shield

Shield of the Mind's Eye

Silver Shield

Soldier's Shield

Steel Lizal Shield

Spiked Boko Shield

Traveler's Shield

Wooden Shield

Armor Head:

Amber Earrings

Ancient Helm

Barbarian Helm

Bokoblin Mask

Cap of Time (via amiibo)

Cap of Twilight (via amiibo)

Cap of the Hero (via amiibo)

Cap of the Sky (via amiibo)

Cap of the Wild

Cap of the Wind (via amiibo)

Climber's Bandanna

Dark Hood

Desert Voe Headband

Diamond Circlet

Fierce Deity Mask (via amiibo)

Flamebreaker Helm

Gerudo Veil

Hylian Hood

Korok Mask (via DLC)

Lizalfos Mask

Lynel Mask

Majora's Mask (via DLC)

Midna's Helmet (via DLC)

Moblin Mask

Opal Earrings

Phantom Helmet (via DLC)

Radiant Mask

Rubber Helm

Ruby Circlet

Sapphire Circlet

Sheik's Mask

Snowquill Headdress

Soldier's Helm

Stealth Mask

Tingle's Hood (via DLC)

Thunder Helm

Topaz Earrings

Zora Helm

Body

Ancient Cuirass

Barbarian Armor

Champion's Tunic

Climbing Gear

Dark Tunic

Desert Voe Spaulder

Fierce Deity Armor (via amiibo)

Flamebreaker Armor

Gerudo Top

Hylian Tunic

Nintendo Switch Shirt (via DLC)

Old Shirt

Phantom Armor (via DLC)

Radiant Shirt

Rubber Armor

Snowquill Tunic

Soldier's Armor

Stealth Chest Guard

Tingle's Shirt (via DLC)

Tunic of Time (via amiibo)

Tunic of Twilight (via amiibo)

Tunic of the Hero (via amiibo)

Tunic of the Sky (via amiibo)

Tunic of the Wild

Tunic of the Wind (via amiibo)

Warm Doublet

Zora

Armor Leg:

Ancient Greaves

Barbarian Leg Wraps

Climbing Boots

Desert Voe Trousers

Fierce Deity Boots (via amiibo)

Flamebreaker Boots

Gerudo Sirwal

Hylian Trousers

Phantom Greaves (via DLC)

Radiant Tights

Rubber Tights

Sand Boots

Snow Boots

Snowquill Trousers

Soldier's Greaves

Stealth Tights

Tingle's Tights (via DLC)

Trousers of Time (via amiibo)

Trousers of Twilight (via amiibo)

Trousers of the Hero (via amiibo)

Trousers of the Sky (via amiibo)

Trousers of the Wild

Trousers of the Wind (via amiibo)

Well-Worn Trousers

Zora Greaves

Key Items:

Tools

Paraglider

Sheikah Slate

Travel Medallion (via DLC)

Runes

Camera Rune

Hyrule Compendium

Cryonis Rune

Magnesis Rune

Remote Bomb Rune

Stasis Rune

Quest Items

Hestu's Maracas

Thunder Helm

Collectables

Korok Seed

Spirit Orb

Champion Abilities

Daruk's Protection

Mipha's Grace

Revali's Gale

Urbosa's Fury

Zelda's Lullaby · Sun's Song · Saria's Song · Epona's Song · Song of Time · Song of Storms · Scarecrow's Song · Prelude of Light · Minuet of Forest · Bolero of Fire · Serenade of Water · Nocturne of Shadow · Requiem of Spirit, Ballad of the Goddess · Farore's Courage · Nayru's Wisdom · Din's Power · Song of the Hero

bosses around the world: Aquamentus · Dodongo · Manhandla · Gleeok · Digdogger · Gohma, Horsehead · Helmethead · Rebonack · Carock · Gooma · Barba · Thunderbird · Dark you (a dark version of you with same items and move sets you know), Armos Knights · Lanmolas · Moldorm · Agahnim · Helmasaur King · Arrghus · Mothula · Blind · Kholdstare · Vitreous · Trinexx · Moldorm · Genie · Slime Eyes · Angler Fish · Slime Eel · Façade · Evil Eagle · Hot Head · Nightmare · Giant Hardhat Beetle, Rolling Bones · Hinox · Dodongo Snakes · Cueball · Gohma · Smasher · Grim Creeper · Blaino · Fire Cephalopod ·Giant Buzzblob · Stone Hinox, Queen Gohma · King Dodongo · Barinade · Phantom Ganon · Volvagia · Morpha · Bongo Bongo · Twinrova, Odolwa · Goht · Gyorg · Twinmold · Majora (Mask · Incarnation · Wrath), Dinolfos · Gekko · Wizrobe · Wart · Igos' Servants · Igos du Ikana · Garo Master · Gomess, Pumpkin Head · Head Thwomp · Shadow Hag · Eyesoar · Smog · Octogon · Plasmarine · Ramrock · Veran, Manhandla · Gleeok · Medusa Head · General Onox · Dark Dragon, Deguchitato · Derazoru · Gouen · Vaati, Gohma · Kalle Demos · Gohdan · Helmaroc King · Jalhalla · Molgera · Puppet Ganon, Phantom Ganon · Helmaroc King · Stone Arrghus · Jalhalla · Dagtail · Frostare · Big Dodongo, Big Green ChuChu · Gleerok · Mazaal · Big Octorok · Gyorg Pair · Vaati Reborn · Vaati Transfigured · Vaati's Wrath, Diababa · Fyrus · Morpheel · Stallord · Blizzeta · Armogohma · Argorok · Zant · Possessed Zelda, Ook · Dangoro · Deku Toad · Death Sword · Darkhammer · Darknut · Aeralfos · Phantom Zant, Blaaz · Cyclok · Crayk · Diabolical Cubus Sisters · Dongorongo · Gleeok · Eox · Bellum · Ghost Ship · Bellumbeck, Stagnox · Fraaz · Phytops · Cragma · Byrne · Skeldritch · Demon Train · Chancellor Cole · Malladus, Ghirahim · Scaldera · Moldarach · The Imprisoned · Koloktos · Tentalus · Bilocyte · Demise, Stalfos · Lizalfos · Stalmaster · LD-002G Scervo · Magmanos · LD-003K Dreadfuse, Yuga · Margomill · Moldorm · Arrghus · Dharkstare · Gemesaur King · Grinexx · Knucklemaster · Stalblind · Zaganaga · Yuga Ganon, Arrghus · Blizzagia · Margoma · Moldorm, Windblight Ganon · Fireblight Ganon · Master Kohga · Thunderblight Ganon · Waterblight Ganon · Calamity Ganon · Dark Beast Ganon · Monk Maz Koshia, Black Hinox · Blue Hinox · Frost Talus · Hinox · Igneo Talus · Molduga · Stalnox · Stone Talus

(spells can be learned from scrolls or given to by great fairy's wizards etc.: fairy Spell · Fire Spell · Jump Spell · Life Spell · Reflect Spell · Shield Spell · Spell Spell · Thunder Spell, Din's Fire · Farore's Wind · Nayru's Love, Daruk's Protection, Revali's Gale, Magic Armor,

Fire* Fire elemental damage.

Thunder* Lightning elemental damage.

Focus* Lowers an enemy's Evasion

Sleep* Puts all foes to sleep within one's magical range.

Dark* Blinds foes with darkness.

Blizzard* Ice elemental damage.

Slow* It slows down the speed of all enemies within one's magical range.

Temper*Raises ally's attack 14 times one fourth of magic user's magic power.

Fira* a stronger Fire elemental spell, Deals fire damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Hold* Inflicts Paralyze.

Thundara* a stronger Lightning elemental spell, Deals lightning damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Focara* Lowers evasion of all foes within one's magical range.

Confuse* Inflicts Confuse to all enemies within one's magical range. Causes foes to turn on each other.

Haste* Doubles attack power of an ally times half of magic user power.

Blizzara* a stronger Ice elemental spell. Deals ice damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Sleepra* Inflicts Sleep on one enemy with a high chance of success, even against enemies that normally resist Sleep.

Scourge* Attempts to inflict Instant Death on each enemy, with a low success rate for each. Instantly kills all foes within one's magical range.

Firaga* A super strong Fire elemental spell. Deals fire damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Slowra* Slows all enemies within one's magical range

Teleport* using the memory of the caster, the caster can teleport out of dungeons, a master caster can use teleport to go any where in the world as long as he or she has been there at least once.

Thundaga* a super strong Lightning elemental spell. Deals lightning damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Quake* with a low success rate you can try to call an earthquake to swallow foes.

Death* Attempts to inflict Instant Death on one enemy, with a low success rate.

Stun* Paralyzes one foe within one's magical range 100% guarantee.

Blind* Blinds one foe with darkness within one's magical range 100% guarantee.

Break* Inflicts Petrify within one's magical range.

Blizzaga* a super strong Ice elemental spell. Deals ice damage to all foes within one's magical range.

Saber* Raises caster's attack and accuracy.

Flare* Massive non-elemental spell to all all foes with light and heat.

Stop* Stops time uses a lot of mp from caster more mp more time simple.

Kill* Inflicts Instant Death on one enemy. Always succeeds if the target has 300 or less HP and isn't resistant against the Death property. Always fails if the target has over 300 HP, or is resistant against the instant death property.

Warp* Banishes foes to another dimension.

More spells items and stuff will be added on in the future and yes I know some bosses and item names get repeated thats on my part for being lazy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every1 whats good? its your boi C and I decide to add 1 new cover pic for each part of the world where the heroes will be. I do not own theses pic nor anything in this story that can get me sued also what better a car or motorcycle?**

Chapter 1 Z and Guy PART 1

-location U.S.A new york staten island.-

It was a dark windy night most people we either sleeping or doing night time work or night time activities, but 2 teens were out stealing "not a good time to say this but Z what if the cops all come back now?"Guy asked as he hoisted Z up a ledge.

(Z age 19, height 6´3, weight 209, eye red, hair white, skin light brown, hobby messing with people, 5 hearts 2 heart pieces master sword user knows fire fira firga, items bow w. arrow, bermen mask (stole it from a guy who stole it from a dog who stole it from a store.) a giant leaf, water bombs and sand rod. Z might be insane.)

"don´t worry I tipped them off about a giant gathering of Ganon worshippers that plan to safcrife them so I know all cops left after all this police station is small-ish."Z said and pulled guy up

(Guy age 18, height 5´9, weight 175, eye blue, hair blond, skin peach tan, hobby riding motorcycles, 5 hearts and 2 heart pieces, master guns men knows thunder thundga zap, items Mask of truth (got it from a guy who looked like a acient as templer but he was drunk when he gave Guy the mask.) water rod, noble sword (Z stole it from a noble store.), magic bombchus and a boomerang.)

"fine but let´s steal this fast."Guy said Z ran down the halls and busted the lock to the weapon room open "grab everything we got hammers spaces for a reason."Z said as he grabbed all types of guns and grenades and someone´s leftover nachos "ok clear on my part but I wonder who the fuck used a giant rusty spoon as a weapon."Guy said and placed it in his hammer space "ok that's over now to steal cars from the lock up."Z said and jumped out a window and landed on his feet then he used his sand rod to make a piller to stand on and jumped over the fence "dude make me a piller."Guy said and Z made a piller launch Guy over the fence "so let´s steal a motorcycle."Guy said as he landed "no a car it´s faster safer and cooler."Z said "no a motorcycle it can fit in places cars can´t, just as fast and with how a motorcycle is leaned forward it good reason for breast to squeeze on your back."Guy said "fuck this you steal your bike and i´ll steal my car meet you back home."Z said Z stole a black and blue Citroën Survolt while Guy hot wired a Kawasaki Ninja H2R and drove off into the dark night.

-next day thursday 7:30 am-

"Z get your honey bun loving lazy ass up now!"Guy shouted he was making breakfast "ugh why do I feel like thrash?"Z asked he got and checked his items "you drove 'your' new until 4:30 am I'm surprised that you are even awake."Guy says he made pancakes, eggs, turkey bacon and home made oj. Z went to bathroom did his daily stuff brush flex and bathe "hey G so whats our plan go in guns blazing, ninja like or taking a stroll trough a park?"Z asked as he got dressed [dark link tunic and sheild.] "lets stroll who knows what we'll find my mom called she's living in new china now."Guy said "ok just so you know I'll be back by 3 I got some loose ends to fix."Z said "cool you do what you need I'll meet at the entrance."Guy said as they got destroyed their dishes

-Z's P.O.V- -location best buy near staten island mall-

so there I was at the mini dungeon read to find items or heart peices ~hmm let's see a laptop would be good but holo gram project would be sick as fuck but thens there are the kick ass shoot I'll just kill all the goblins guarding the place and take what I want."Z thought as he loaded his pistol the front doors opened with out a sound I sneaked around gobs and made to the laptops -psst hey listen over here.-? said I looked around and only saw a few laptops on -psst you over I'm the red laptop.-? said so I turned my head to the red laptop and saw a blue digital ball with wings "um hi."I said -Hi I'm Navbit half A.I and half fairy can you take me with you?-Navbit asked "sure but I need your help I came to cleanse this place so races can come back buy the tools of info and games."I said -group of 7 goblins near the t.v's, 8 near phones, 5 near the back and oh we are surrouned by 10.-Navbit said as Z smirked "well this is the start of a beautiful friendship."I said as he got he shot 2 goblins in the head stuning them he then sliced a 3rd in half and took a deep breath "Navbit keep my guns warm and keep the camares on the enemy telll me where the goblin is at and call my contact Guy that i will be late for dinner."Z said as heated his sword

-Meanwhile with Guy-

Guy was cleaning his guns getting ready for todays raid

 **This is C gonna have the story cut short here and I am not sorry for its late as update i am busy with lifd and planning.**


	3. Chapter 3 chap 1 part 2

**C here is back I know I have spelling problems but it is nnot easy using a LG TV with the magic remote this shit is more work then anything anyways this is part 2 I hope it doesn´t take long to come out.**

Chapter 1 part2

-Meanwhile with Guy-

Guy was cleaning his guns getting ready for todays raid when all of a sudden his phone rang -hello this is navbit Z's new A.I and partner we are glad to say we will be late for todays raid we are busy killing goblins in best buy Z behind 2 gobs anyways see ya.-Navbit said and hung up "oh well I'll just go kill a few deku babas and scout the area."Guy said to himself and got onto his motorcycle and drove to the ferry

-Back with Z and Navbit-

Z was covered in Goblin blood and made his way to bathroom only to get surprised attack by a tiny "fuck fuck fuck get it off get it off kill this tiny baster."Z said he grabbed a Uzi and shot his body trying to kill the tiny spider -Stop I found it's body on the floor dead.-Navbit said and showed Z the zoomed in image off a dead spider. "good those little baster can poison one to death."Z said he water his body with the hose in the back getting all the blood off him -ok I'm checking the cameras and I see about 30 people outside some are holding bow and arrows, guns, swords and a pitch fork.-Navbit said "shit can you control my car if so bring it in here fast."Z said he then grabbed a shopping car put in a hologram projector, A P.E.T, A small flat screen and Wii U. He then heard a crash and saw his Citroën Survolt drive threw a few aisle knocking everything over -Z this car is amazing did you know it can drive up to 565 mph?-Navbit asked he was speaking threw the speakers of the Citroën Survolt "neat but I drive when I am in the car you can pull up routes and suggestions."Z said and drove out the doors almost hitting a swordsman "Damn I missed oh well."Z said he then drove off to the ferry.

-Ferry 5:30 pm Guy, Z and Navbit.-

"I cleared most of the bus station here at the ferry killing deku babas, little gohmas, a few Skulltula, Skullwalltula and like 2 gold Skulltula."Guy said "cool that leaves the train station and ferry terminal."Z says -I just enter the ferry terminal camera system and I see a green hair girl playing a weird flute at the train station.-Navbit said "let's go to her she might know something useful."Guy said "sure plus we got time to waste."Z says while they walked Z took out a stray Wolfos and they made to the train station. -last woods bgm starts to play- "hmm this is tune is catchy Navbit record song please."Z says they then see the green hair girl she was sitting on the train and a few pigeons were around here "oh hi how can I-Dark LInk?"Saria asked "Dark who I am Z and that is guy."Z said "sorry your clothes reminded me of someone anyways I am saria I am here to give tips on how to beat Queen gohma a few have tried and died so listen Gohma weakness is her giant eye if you can hit it hard enough you can make her dizzy and break her defense for a few seconds she is also lays baby gohmas to back her up the last warrior came here 7 months ago so good luck you two and if you I got something to give you."Saria said she then started to play her flute again Z and guy left -um guys Queen gohma is on the ceiling so when you enter surprise attack her.-Navbit said "thanks nav see guy it was a good idea to go to best buy today."Z says he then saw a deli enter guy heard a few shots and Z came back out with a box of honey buns "Dude that is nasty do you even know how long they been their and if their any just know if you have stomach problems don't come to me for help you have been warned."Guy says.

Z opened the door and Guy using the stolen bazooka shot Queen Gohma body threw the ceiling and into the water "Well that was easy."Guy said -guys I am picking a ton of activities in the water be careful.-Navbit said Z then slapped Guy up the back of his head "you just had to say it was easy didn't you."Z says he pulled out his Hylian shield and pulls out his Fighter's Sword -danger danger Queen Gohma is now about 50 feet tall-Navbit said "50 feet fuck my life."Guy said Z unwarped a honey bun and ate it whole "ok lets rock."Z says they ran outside Guy used a another Bazooka attack on Gohma eye Making dizzy Z then jumped high into the sky and did a downward strike doing a shit ton of damage Queen Gohma got up and jumped high into the and shot over 100 eggs of Gohma babies "heh easy work **Firaga**."Z said and when all the babies landed a Giant piller of fire burnt them to a dust buy then Queen Gohma Swiped at Z knocking him thew a few walls -hearts left 1 and a half out of 5- "Guy blast her eye again."Z said "wish I could but I am out of shots."Guy said and dodge a giant sweep attack from Gohma "ok lets shoot her eye together and see if that works."Z says When Queen Gohma stopped attacking Z pulled out a Barrett REC7 2007 and Guy took out his Close Quarters Battle Receiver 1999 and together they shot Queen Gohma's eye and when she fell they kept shooting her until her body and exploded blood everywhere. "shit covered in blood twice in one day."Z said as he wiped some of his face

"hehe you guys did good as promised here are your rewards first 4 ocarinas in case if you both lose one each, next the Kokiri's Emerald also know as spiritual stone of courage with this something good might happen and no you can't sell it or I'll have to find you and kill you well I'm leaving good luck heroes bye."Saria said and walked off playing her Ocarina as birds and little cute hamsters followed her with 4 heart containers on the floor Z took 2 and took 2 boosting their health up to 7 and fully healed -ok I noticed a crowd of people and police are coming here to the ferry and some seem armed making question why they haven't tried to get here them selves.-Navbit said "Navbit bring in my car to 4 Guy go get your Kawasaki Ninja H2R and get on I'm stealing this bitch."Z said as he ran to the ferry ship controls. "hey look a person quick capture him to ask him what happened here."A man said "you'll never catch me alive."Guy said and jumped onto his motorcycle and drove threw a few barracks and made it to dock 4 and drove onto the boat "this is captain Z speaking all hands feet and heads inside the ship while I sail have a terrible trip next stop the Arctic I need to pick up a friend."Z said while Guy screamed no.

-somewhere in the Arctic.-

In a very dark room in a small cabin found somewhere in the Arctic we can see a body surrounded by bottles and bottles by a beverage called blue moon "Aaaccchhhhooo someone must be talking about me hmm nah must be the cold."? said as he picked up a new bottle of blue moon drank and slammed the bottle on a table.

 **and we end here next time a new member joins Z crew and what evils await these boys until next time this is C signing off. phew that toook a while to write and edit god I need a juice box a honey bun youtube time.**


End file.
